


Together, We Shall See This Out

by acedeulrich



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedeulrich/pseuds/acedeulrich
Summary: The 'missing' night when Cloud and Tifa made their promises.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Together, We Shall See This Out

**Author's Note:**

> A Final Fantasy 7 fanfiction for #CloTi fans in celebration for Final Fantasy 7 Remake to be released worldwide on April 10th 2020.
> 
> Warning: NSFW content. Read it at your discretion.

His lips were parched and his heart was aching. Leaning against the cold steel of Highwind’s rail with his elbow, what lay ahead towards the stillness and silence of the night was his destiny. His final destination; Sephiroth. Cloud knew nothing of his plan until he took Aerith away, forever.

“Damn!” He cursed as he peered through the valley towards the mountaintop. “I’ll not let him hurt anyone else. Especially not her.” 

“Cloud?” Out of nowhere, a familiar voiced called from the back. “What are you doing up here all by yourself?”

Turning his body around, he couldn’t help but crack a smile. Speak of the devil they said – just when he thought about her. “I can’t sleep, Tifa,” he answered as he leaned back against the rail.

Her eyebrows were raised for a moment before she let out that infectious charming smile of hers. She then tapped her feet towards him, her hands clasped together behind her back.

Out of nowhere, a strong gust of night wind blew, messing up her long flowing lock. She stopped halfway, let out a short yelp and squatted down. Holding down the hem of her short pleated skirt, she turned her head towards Cloud’s direction.

The man in question chuckled and seeing his reaction, Tifa pouted with a reddened face. “W-What are you looking at?”

He shook his head with a smile. The two of them fought together so many times – kicking, jumping or sending enemies to their death with her fists and heels – and never once did she acted this way. “So, what brings you here late up at night?” he asked as he paced himself towards the girl and extended his hand.

“Nothing,” she said as she grabbed his hand and let him pulled her up. “I just want to make sure you get your good night rest. This might be the last-“

Cloud silenced her with his finger across her lips. Shaking his head, he said, “This is not going to be the last time. What happened to Aerith was unfortunate and there’s not a day and night goes by that I never thought of her. But…”

“But?”

“But I’ll never let the same thing repeat itself, Tifa. I’ll protect you, whatever it takes.”

“Like how you promised me when we were children?” she asked with a rather playful smile flashed across her face. “I thought you have come to my aide before.”

Knowing well what she meant by that, Cloud answered, “That’s no longer a promise. It’s an oath that”—he placed his hand on her face, flipping the flowing raven black hair of hers behind the ear—“I swore my life by. I gained a new life because of you, Tifa.”

Without any warning, he leaned his face over and planted a kiss on her cheek. The girl stayed still, let out a long elongated sigh before wrapping her slender arms around him. “Ohh, Cloud,” she whispered, “I’ll never leave you alone.”

He pulled away and saw her face, not only reddened but also her eyes moist and dilated. “Where are the others?” he asked.

Surprised by the sudden turn of question – and realizing too that she has just been kissed – she tried to push him away but Cloud held her firm by the waist. Relenting to his overwhelming strength, she buried herself on his chest and answered the man’s question.

“Barret and Cid are having drinks together at the Captain’s cabin while Nanaki and Cait went off ahead, saying that they wanted to scout the path we will be taking in the morning. Vincent is sleeping and I can’t find Yuffie anywhere.”

“Oh, you went to see all of them before coming here?” Cloud asked as he tapped her hips playfully. “Aren’t you a little careful not being seen?”

“And aren’t you too much of a flirt?” She brought her hands onto his chest and looked up at him with the same tenderness and warmth the man was very familiar with. “What’s wrong with a woman wanting to be alone with her-uummmm…”

Tifa’s voice trailed off before being silenced completely when Cloud’s lips met hers. The unusual feeling of wetness brought a building heat and comfort, first to her lips, next was to her guts and lastly, it crept between her legs.

He continued to kiss her, running his right hand through her hair, caressing it gently. His left hand rested on her bare waist, pulling her closer to his body. Though she was still not used to all the tingling sensations, warmth and such closeness, the rhythm of his heart that matched hers made her feel at ease at once.

“Tifa,” Cloud said after he pulling away from his beloved. A trail of saliva could be seen connecting their lips and he wiped the one at her end. “Want to sleep in my room tonight?” he asked.

The girl turned her face away and nodded in silence.

*****

She has never been into any boy’s room before and he never invited any girls to his. This was a first for both of them and neither knew what needed to be done first nor second. The only thing they agreed on minutes later was taking the bath.

Once done with hers, Tifa realized that she had left her nighties back at her room. However, to go back there would arouse others’ suspicion, especially Yuffie who stayed next door to her. The teenage girl was always full of mischief and surprise though what worried her most was her loose lips.

Without much choice, she wrapped her naked body under the blanket, the top loosely around her supple breasts. She then tucked the lower half of her body under the bed sheet before throwing the wet towel onto the side chair. On the firm mattress, she waited for Cloud, her eyes fixed towards the bathroom where his naked silhouette could be seen clearly. Her heart jumped once or twice before her mind wandered to what made her waited for him with so much anticipation.

She used to love him liked how she loved the others; taking care of their needs and listening to their problems. A childhood friend would always remain as a childhood friend. And their promises before he went to Midgar was nothing more than a childish dream.

Yet, when she dived deep into Cloud’s consciousness, only there did she learned how much Cloud valued their promises. And his true feelings for her were also made bare. He was always there, always willing to sacrifice his life for her; first when she fell down the ridge at Mount Nibel and second was during the time Sephiroth went berserk.

That was the moment her heart was touched, not out of sympathy for the man who did everything for her while she replied with nothing, but how sincere he was with his words and feelings.

Others might not agree, especially Barret who always find him too calm and cold for his liking. But beneath that rough exterior, only she knew the truth.

“Something on your mind, Tifa?” Cloud’s voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

She fixed her gaze towards the bathroom and he was standing at the doorway with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was no longer spiky, but wet and messy that now covered his forehead and the Mako-infused blue eyes. What she loved though were the lean yet muscular lines of his bare naked upper body glistening under the amber coloured light.

As her eyes drew from his shoulder to his chest and finally towards where the towel was wrapped, her face flushed pink. “No, nothing,” she answered before burying her face in haste on top of the pillow.

“If you say so,” he said with a smile flashed across his face. “Should I switch off the lights?”

“Please leave them on,” she said rather softly, “I-I still want to see you. More of you.”

Cloud took a seat on the bed opposite of her, taking a glance at the woman in front of him. He missed nothing, from the flow of her hair, the brilliance of her eyes, the luscious wet lips and the top of her bountiful breast, hidden away only by a piece of cloth. Extending his hands toward her cheek, he pushed her hair aside and leaned forward.

“You are so beautiful, Tifa,” he said with a rare blush appearing on his face. “I want to kiss you more, may I?”

Yet, before she could answer him, Cloud closed their distance and planted the first peck on her forehead. But it didn’t end there. “I love you dearly,” he whispered, “since a long time ago.”

He brought his lips towards her left ear, nibbling and sucking the earlobes in gentle yet ravaging manner while his left hand continued to caress her hair.

Throbbing sensation washed over Tifa as she grabbed his blonde hair and let out a soft moan. The kiss continued as his tongue rolled inside her ear. She let out a giggle.

Cloud, with his eyes closed, lifted her face and continued to the other ear; running his lips and tongue down her chin and neck, leaving a trail of warm wetness in between.

“Ohh…” Tifa moaned as she sunk her fingers into his hair. To her surprise, it was thick and soft like his lips were. Gasping for breath, she pleaded for a moment of respite from the fervent wave of pleasure that was starting to build all over her body.

“You have seen nor feel nothing yet, my love,” he said as he took off the blanket that covered Tifa’s naked body. She let out a small yelp but Cloud kissed her yet again. This time his lips parted hers while his tongue twirled and danced inside her mouth.

His right hand, all the while motionless, began to come alive, caressing her neck and the valley of her breast up and down. After a few times, he cupped her breast and kneaded it with utmost care. That made her body tightened up a little but after a while, the euphoric rapture started to ease her up.

Her breath started to become shallow and uneven. The corner of her closed eyes teared up as she held on the delight from her lover’s relentless devouring of her delicate parts.

“Cloud,” she said as they finally drew apart for a short break, “do you not want me to feel you too?”

“No, my love,” he said with a smile. “It is a man’s job to first content his lover so that the only thing she could ever think from now on is him.”

He leaned over and kiss her again but this time, it didn’t last very long. Cloud’s lips and tongue travelled to her chin, down to her neck before ending up between his lover’s breasts.

Tifa looked on at him with moist and dilated eyes. Placing both her hands on his head, she let him had his way with her. And it would not be just tonight. All other nights from now on, she belonged to him and him to her.

Perhaps he too could feel what was in her mind as he looked up to her and said, “I’ll make you mine.” Right at that moment, Cloud brought her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling it while his fingers twirled, squeezed and teased the other.

This time, Tifa let out a louder moan and dug her fingers deeper into his hair. “Ohhh… Cloud,” she called his name again and again in enraptured fashion. “T-This is… too much.”

A sudden rush of wetness flowed between her legs and thinking that she might have peed herself, pleaded Cloud to stop.

“That’s not pee, my love,” he explained. “That’s you having an orgasm.”

“What’s an orgas-ahhhhhh…” an even louder moan escaped from her lips when Cloud buried himself yet again on her breast. This time, he pressed the pair together and with both her flushed pink nipples side by side, he sucked it hard. No longer he was gentle and slow.

She was warm enough for him to increase his intensity and pace. But there was more than just warming a lady for a lovemaking session. The book – which Cid gave it to him at much earlier time – told him so.

While still cupping her breasts, his mouth never parted away from his lover’s nipples, he caressed her tummy before making its way to her navel. Her legs brushed against each other as he brought his hand closer and closer to her mound.

Tifa struggled with a sudden rush of thoughts entering her mind though her moan never stopped. She never felt nor experienced such things before and what Cloud did to her was both novel and scary at the same time.

“Cloud, please.” She begged him with teary eyes. “Not there. I-Its… dirty.”

He pulled away from her breast and after wiping his drool, caressed her face. “You are never dirty, Tifa.” His eyes were sharp and his voice sounded hungry. “Please, let me pleasure you.”

At that very moment, she knew she could never resist the man. “K-Kiss me first, will you?” she pleaded with half parted lips and leaned over to him.

Wrapping her arms around his back, her supple breasts rested on his toned chest, nipples touching each other as they shared their passionate kiss once more. Rapture returned to Tifa’s eyes and voices; the warmth easing her and the wetness between the legs reminding that Cloud was more than just pleasuring her.

Once more pulling away from the kiss, he teased her breast and nipples, kissing and licking all down to her mound. His lover’s leg trembled every time he got closer to her privates, brushing each other with such lewdness and intensity.

His lips ran down to her thigh, purposely avoiding the delicate spot. The sudden feeling of ecstasy made Tifa arched her body slightly before raising high her well-rounded hips. 

A few moments later, her body fell flat on the bed, shaking from the intense climax.

But this was just the beginning, Cloud said to himself. There were more to come and the night was still young. He traced her body with his hands towards her thighs as he kissed her clean-shaven mound. 

With a single lick, he brought his tongue from the spot towards her inner thigh, kissing and nibbling every inch of her soft and delicate skin. Tifa continued to moan, both her hands grabbing the edge of the mattress tightly.

He parted her legs next, revealing the beautiful flower that yet to blossom. But Cloud knew that to rush towards the delicious meadows would defeat everything he did until now. Though it laid bare, wet and wanting, to see the most beautiful of blossoming petals, he must be patient and to continue what he was doing.

He lifted her legs and kissed her feet. With his tongue and lips pressed on her toes, he sucked each one before bringing the same in slow, firm and deliberate manner towards her calf all the way to the back of her knee, then towards her inner thigh before stopping right when his nose touched her flower bud.

Tifa’s limbs trembled, her body arched, twisted and turned while mumbling in an intoxicated voice every time Cloud teased her so.

He covered her other legs, not missing any spots on the flushed pink skin. She let out delicious-sounding moans and they grew louder every time he got closer to her soft spot.

“Cloud,” she called his name in a wet and husky voice. Even though drools dripped from the corner of her mouth, she didn’t wipe it away, only to lift her head and stared at her lover with moist and dilated eyes. Her long eyelashes batted as she held the thick of his arms as he edged closer to between her legs. “I love you,” she muttered under her moans.

That word spurred his tongue and lips, flicking the swelling pinkish bud that appeared out of its hood. The intoxicating pleasure made Tifa let out a deep gasping moan before she arched her body and lifted her hips so hard and high and her hands pushed Cloud’s harder and deeper between her legs.

Though out of breath, he continued to lick and flick her clitoris with his tongue while his free hands, wanting to give his lover more pleasure, twirled and teased her erected nipples. Tifa continued to moan in delight, her breaths shallow and her heart beats faster than she ever imagined. And neither did she ever imagine foreplay could be so pleasurable.

Every time Cloud pressed his tongue and lips, swirling around her flower bud, sticky fluid wetted his face. The meadows he had been searching for had come in abundance and this time, he was to drink his fill. He pursed his lips and slurped the juice, startling Tifa at first but the intense wave of emotional and bodily rapture that followed succumbed her to another fit of intoxicating seizure. She could neither think nor speak straight and all she could do was to mumble Cloud’s name and held the thick of his hair as he ate her out.

Revealing the inner part of her pink pearls, both moist and juicy, Cloud nibbled gently on her outer petals. Licking, sucking and caressing with his gums and tongue, he worked his way up to her bud, now swollen and revealing its glistening glory out from the hood. He gave a light suck before moving to the other side of Tifa’s outer petal, continuing to lick, suck and nibble every inch of her femininity.

“Oh, Cloud,” Tifa moaned, “I want you. Now… please.”

However, he neither paused to answer nor to stop himself from giving her intense pleasure. With patience and greed, he kissed and sucked everything between her legs and the sensation made her well-toned abs and bottom tightened and loosened up alternately.

For how long Cloud tasted her, she didn’t know. What she knew was her lover’s face finally appearing in front of her, wet and red. His lips were moist and instinctively, Tifa leaned over and kissed him passionately, her tongue now daring to lead. Her hands crept to his thigh before taking off the towel that was still wrapped around his waist.

The moment the piece of cloth was taken off, her lover’s cock sprung to life in front of her. Hot and hard it was as she felt in on both her hands. Even then, she couldn’t wrap all of her slender fingers around it and the bulging red glans of his kept touching her navel.

That made her heart jumped a fair bit but she kept on kissing her lover with burning desire while moving her hands up and down Cloud’s member. To her surprise, it twitched and pulsed before the owner moaned within their kiss.

Sensing that she had him where he wanted, Tifa pulled away from his face and with a graceful change of position, knelt between his leg. With one of her hand still holding Cloud’s cock, she looked up at his enthralled and expecting face and said, “I’ll get you for what you have done to me, darling.”

She brought her face in front of his massive glans, pre-cum glistening under the dimmed amber bedroom light. Pushing her hair aside, she took the first taste of her man. However, in her haste to feel him, it was her teeth that had the first bite.

Cloud winced but said nothing. And Tifa, afraid that she might have hurt him, looked up apologetically at him.

“It’s alright, love,” he said and patted her head. “Take your time. It’s not going anywhere.”

His words immediately set her heart at ease and once more, she went down and tasted her lover’s member. This time, with his guidance – where she needed to lick, kiss and suck, from the bottom of his balls and shaft towards the tip of his peeking glans – Cloud thighs trembled and inadvertently, let out a deep satisfying groan.

“Come, Tifa,” he said as he held her head up by her chin, drools connecting her lips and his cock. “I want to make you my woman.”

Without waiting for her to decide, he pushed her shoulder down against the bed. Planting a kiss on her cheeks and her lips next, he made another round pleasuring his lover, this time his fingers teasing her pussy.

“I-Its more than wet, darling,” she moaned out, her voice filled with rapture and anticipation.

“I want it to flood, not just wet,” he answered with a cheeky smile.

She turned her face away in embarrassment, trying to come out with an excuse so that Cloud would stop bullying her. “B-But the bed? Won’t it be too wet and make for an uncomfortable sleep?”

“Who said we will be sleeping, love?”

Hearing that, Tifa let out a deep ‘uhhh’ sound, defeated in trying to convince her lover to take it easy on her, yet filled with a tingling expectation of something wonderful bound to happen.

Laying her on her back, Cloud went between her legs, parting them away as far as he could. His fully engorged member accidentally touched the woman’s entrance, rubbing and flicking the bud and petals and that made her arched her body slightly.

“Cloud, I’m scared,” she replied. “T-This is my first.”

“So am I, Tifa,” he said while caressing her thighs and tummy. “But no matter what, I want us to seal our love.”

His words once more put her at ease and her legs stopped tensing up. She stared at him and his member, hovering passed her navel and said, “Be gentle with me, please.”

“I will,” he said as he rubbed and wetted his cock with the mixture of his saliva and Tifa’s dripping juice. He placed the head by the entrance and though it jolted his lover – her legs trembled and her bottom lifted from the bed – he would never stray far from his target.

With one swift movement, the head of his cock entered. Tifa twisted and turned her lower body part, her face told him the news. He stopped his motion and looked at her worryingly.

“It’s alright, Cloud,” she said. “A little bit of pain but it’s nothing.”

“I’ll stop if it’s too painful, Tifa.”

“No!” she raised her voice and upon realizing that, turned away in embarrassment. In stammering voice, she said, “I want to feel you. All of you, inside me, please…” Her words slurred off as she brought her hands in front of her face, hiding her flushed cheeks from him.

With a smile, Cloud leaned forward and kissed her, his hips still joined between her legs. The warm yet wet tenderness enveloped the head of his cock and wanting to feel her more, thrust his member deeper into her.

Tifa felt the urge to push Cloud away but held on. Instead, while deep in a passionate kiss with her lover, she arched her back and twisted her hips, enduring the slight pain of her tearing hymen. Her canal was filled to the brim and once the head of his cock reached the deepest part of her, the sensation jolted her womb, making her moaned in both fulfilling satisfaction mixed with a slight tinge of pain.

Cloud continued to plough his hip – pulling out his member so that his glans rested at the tip of her entrance before pushing it deep into her. Wet sloshing sound could be heard in between bodily thuds as he continued with the thrusting and pulling motions. Slow and gentle he did while caring for his lover’s breasts and nipples.

Whatever pain Tifa felt gradually diminished and after a few minutes, a heartfelt fulfilment started to build deep within her body, especially from her lower region. She urged him to thrust quicker and deeper and with each stroke, her legs trembled and her pussy tightened.

The warmth that his cock brought to her walls, the wetness that made her feel even more sensitive to his flesh rubbing against her and the words of love that he whispered every time he moved, finally brought her to an intense orgasm.

They tried a couple of positions, first Cloud on top and after that, she rode him. Slowly she brought his cock into her pussy as she lowered her hips down. And when the tip reached her womb yet again, her knees fell forward, unable to bear the wave of pleasures overwhelming her senses and body. Yet, she was only halfway there.

With a deep breath, she grabbed his chest, trying to hold herself steady as she took her lover’s member completely in. Cloud helped her, holding her hips down all these while, urging her with much love and passion. Once she was in position, he started to move, rocking her body from below.

Her large supple breasts jiggled and danced and he couldn’t contain his excitement, immediately cupping and kneaded the pair with feverish delight. Tifa moaned in pleasurable agony.

“Cloud,” she called his name deep sounding yet excited voice while her drools dripped from the lips. “T-There is another one coming… soon.”

“Come, my love,” he answered before continuing to lick her neck and then sucked her breast, continuing to rock her from below. “Come as much as you want.”

When the night ended, she came not once nor twice, but dozens of time. Tifa laid bare and naked beside him, gasping for breath while Cloud looked on with a satisfied smile. He gazed towards where the white liquid oozed down between his lover’s legs before moving his hand and caressed her belly.

“I love you,” he said, “very, very much.”

“I love you too,” she replied before turning herself towards him and kissed his chest in silence appreciation. She fell asleep soon after, her deep breath tickled his nipples.

After caressing her hair and kissing her forehead, Cloud stared at his sword lying at the corner of the bed, the Ultima Weapon. With their faces and naked bodies reflected from the blade and materias set on it, he swore to her that he would bring the end of Sephiroth’s plan. When peace returned, he would then make Tifa his wife.

*****************End?******************

PS: This is my first try at some smut fiction. Hope you enjoyed it :P


End file.
